


Misquoted

by AZGirl



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZGirl/pseuds/AZGirl
Summary: Jack learns that some movie quotes are not appropriate for the situation.





	Misquoted

**Author's Note:**

> I watched a movie recently, and I couldn't help but imagine Jack quoting a bit of its dialogue.

**ooooooo**

“Quote me as saying I was misquoted.” ~~~~~ Groucho Marx 

ooooooo 

 

Mac was working to add the final piece to a contraption which would hopefully be the means for him and Jack to successfully escape their current predicament. 

He signaled Jack when he was done, hefting his latest improvised gadget onto his back, while Jack double-checked his weapon. 

“Ready, man?” Jack asked. 

Mac readjusted the straps, making sure the device was more secure. When he was done, he nodded. 

Jack moved to the door and looked back at Mac. 

“What we do here today echoes in eternity.” 

“Did you seriously just _mis_ -quote Gladiator”—Mac gestured vaguely at their surroundings—“ _here_ of all places?” 

“What?”—Jack shrugged—“It’s a good movie.” 

“Yes, it is, but Russell Crowe’s character dies at the end.” 

“Oh, yeah…” Jack said, looking crestfallen. “Right.” 

Putting his hand on the door knob, Jack looked back at Mac. “Forget I said anything.” 

Mac nodded and then quirked a mischievous smile. “At your signal, we’ll unleash hell.” 

Jack chuckles as he opens the door, and they once again head out into danger. 

**ooooooo  
**

_The end._

**ooooooo**

Note: For the record, I used two quotes from the movie Gladiator (2000; written by Franzoni, Logan, and Nicholson). Both were said by Russell Crowe’s character Maximus: 

“What we do in life echoes in eternity.” – and – “At my signal…unleash hell.”

**Author's Note:**

> Where the guys were and what Mac built… I’ll leave that to your imaginations. 
> 
> Many thanks to Celticgal1041 for proofing! Any remaining mistakes will echo in eternity? ;o)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
